Steal your heart
by LoveLover010
Summary: When Bella agrees to tutor a guy for her best friend she never thought she would end up with the most arrogant and annoying person ever. Edward Cullen. She hated him with a passion that she could not describe. Edward couldn't understand why Bella hated him so much, but he was determined to make the tough and stubborn girl his. He was determined to steal her heart


Chapter 1

I ran down the street on my way to the coffee shop, I looked at my cell phone to see the time, 9:45, I was supposed to meet my best friend Rosalie forty five minutes ago so I was really late. Once I walked in I instantly spotted her blonde curls falling around her shoulders, she was looking down at her magazine while holding her latte with her right hand. I took a deep breath as I walked in her direction. She had called earlier that morning to tell me she had something really important to ask me and that she couldn't ask me over the phone, so there I was on my free Friday trying to catch my breath because I ran from the bus stop to the coffee shop.

"I'm so sorry Rose" I said as I sat down in front of her, she looked up from her magazine and smiled at me.

"That's ok, I know you so I came here like 5 minutes ago" She said as she put down her latte and closed her magazine. If there was someone who truly knew me was Rosalie, she knew every single detail of my personality as I knew hers, we had been best friends since I let her use my crayons in kindergarten. I shook my head as she laughed at my reaction.

"Whatever" I said "Just tell me what was so important that you made me wake up at 8 A.M on my free Friday."

"Well…truth is I need a favor from you" She told me. I narrowed my eyes, nothing good could come from that sentence, and I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for the rest. "You know I tutor some guys from Sigma right?"

"Yeah" I simply said waiting for her to finish.

"Well, there's one of them that needs some special attention so I'm tutoring him" She said.

"And…" Why wouldn't she just get to the point?

"Well the thing is he needs help in Biology 3, you know that's not my thing! But thanks God I have a best friend who got a perfect grade in that subject last semester" She smiled brightly as she brushed back her blonde curls in that typical gesture of hers.

"And you want me to tutor this guy" I finished for her now that she wouldn't get to the real point; this conversation was really making me anxious.

"Please say yes Bella, you know I need to do this tutoring thing for my scholarship, otherwise I wouldn't do it" She pleaded.

"But why do you have to tutor this guy, can't somebody else do it?" I asked her, I was pretty sure other people could perfectly teach him.

"No…" She simply said, I immediately knew there was more to that story, no detail meant a lot of details. I rolled my eyes at her and sighed totally bored and tired of this conversation.

"I'll check him out, but if I don't like him he's gonna be all yours!" I told her, she squealed and jumped over the table to hug me, she then searched for something inside her purse and handed me a folder.

"This is his information, and all the themes he needs more help with, you guys have a session at 10 because around 11 he has basketball practice" She said, then Rosalie put her magazine inside her purse and started to get up.

"Wait a minute, he's a basketball player?" I asked her, she more than anyone knew how I felt about basketball players.

"Well…he's not just a basketball player" She said while grabbing her cell phone and dialing a number "his name is Edward Cullen" she finished as she quickly ran out of the coffee shop, my eyes were wide open as my brain tried to process the information. EDWARD CULLEN! Out of all the people in this world she had to choose Edward Cullen, Captain of the basketball team/arrogant jerk/swimmer/playboy…I looked back to stop her and tell her I couldn't do it but she was already gone, she knew me well, I stood up with my folder in hand as I looked at my hand watch.

9:52

I had exactly 8 minutes to get to the fraternity house, this situation was so frustrating! I quickly got out of the coffee shop and into the street, I took a deep breath before running to the bus stop, Rosalie was going to owe me big time.

….

15 minutes later I knocked on the fraternity house door, a really big guy opened it and looked at me up and down with despite in his eyes as he covered the door with his enormous body, he was chewing bubble gum and rubbed his eyes before asking me with a very bored tone:

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Edward Cullen" I said totally impatient. This guy was already getting on my nerves and he hadn't been standing there for two whole minutes. He looked at me all over again like he couldn't believe I was really there to see Edward, maybe he thought I was one of his dates.

"Really?" he expressed his doubt, making me even more upset than I already was.

"I'm his freaking tutor would you let me in before I move you myself" I snapped at him, I didn't come this far to waste my whole day with this useless jerk, I was already 18 minutes late and it was all thanks to him. He was really big but he moved either way because he saw I wasn't joking at all with the moving him part, and I was totally capable of doing it also. I walked inside and he pointed the second floor.

"202" he said "Just take a left and you will see it at the end of the hall" he closed the door and walked away, the guy was extremely weird.

I followed the stupid guy instructions and walked over to the second floor, I soon found his room, there were some really nasty noises coming out of it and I just thought it couldn't get any worse, I just knocked confidently twice on the door and I soon heard some footsteps coming over to the door, he opened the door with a blanket covering half of his body, _Thanks God he was at least covering himself_.

"Who are you?" He asked me, his hair was a mess, there was sweat coming down his face and chest, his blue eyes looked at me totally annoyed.

"I'm you're new tutor" I said as I tried to smile. This whole situation was really awful, Rosalie was gonna have to kiss my butt for years after this.

"Go fuck yourself" He said as he tried to close the door on me, I stopped him from closing the door and he looked at me even more upset. "I'm busy right now if you haven't notice"

"Well I don't care, this is my free Friday, the girl who was suppose to tutor you can't do it because she doesn't know shit about biology, and I can refuse to do it if you don't cooperate, so what does that mean?" I said and he just blinked twice "That means that if I don't teach you, you will fail, won't get enough credit and will probably get kicked out of the team and that would be a shame because you're the captain am I right?"

He stared at me like total idiot for at least 10 seconds before he closed the door on my face, I was about to leave when I heard the noises coming from inside the room, the girl seemed to be complaining about something and he was walking quickly around the room. He then opened the door and pushed the blond girl out of his room, she was wearing nothing but her underwear and had her cheerleader uniform in her hands, her face was red and she looked at Edward with an unsatisfied expression.

"Edward I wasn't finished yet" She complained looking at him.

"I don't care you have to go, I'll call you later" he waved her off as he stared at me. The girl walked away without even looking at me once, what an attitude, I looked back at Edward who was standing by a side of the door. I walked inside his room and looked around, I didn't found posters of nude girls like I expected, instead posters of rock bands like Guns n' Roses and Nirvana covered the walls, his bed was kinda messy and you could smell sex in the air, he sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, I wanted to avoid that space after what I heard was going on over there. I spotted a desk at the other end of the room so I walked over to it.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you" he simply said with a small smirk "I only use my bed to sleep" he looked at me with those bright blue eyes totally making fun of me; I took a deep breath before I went to sit next to him.

"So…bring you books" I said as I got out the folder Rose had given me.

"Wow…not so fast!" he said "What, no introductions? I should at least know your name so I can figure out if you're not a psycho that's trying to rape me and then kill me"

I glared at him; he was getting on my nerves. I closed the folder and tried to be as polite as possible.

"My name is Bella Swan, I'm 21 and I got a perfect grade in Biology" I simply said, he looked impressed by this information.

"Where are you from?" he asked me.

"I was born in Forks" I said not wanting to go any further in this conversation with a guy I just met.

"Hmm" he looked at me like he was truly interested in what I had to say "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No"

"Are you interested in getting one?"

"No" I looked straight into his bright blue eyes so he won't get any stupid ideas as to why I was tutoring him.

"Are you sure? Because I could do you the favor" He smirked as he looked at me up and down with that lustful look, I sighed in frustration. "You're not that bad…actually you're ok"

"Listen to me, I'm here because my best friend can't, I'm not looking for anything but to tutor you and if you try anything stupid just because you're thinking with your horny spot right now I will be gone before you know it and soon enough you will be out of the basketball team. Are we clear?"

"As clear as water" he said as he quickly opened his book. I mentally smiled to myself.

"Good" I said as I got out my folder.

After two hours of studying he finally closed his book and looked at me thoughtful.

"Did you understand everything?" I asked him. He just nodded. "Are you sure you don't want me to explain it again?"

"No" he was still staring at me and that was making me anxious.

"So we can expect at least a B on tomorrows test" I said as I put the folder inside my bag. He nodded pretending he was actually listening to me. "Ok" I said and I stood up ready to leave.

"Wait" He said and grabbed my arm making me sit down on his bed again. "I just wanna know one thing"

"What?"

"Why don't you like me?" he seemed to be completely confused about that matter, like he couldn't believe there was a single female on earth that could resist him. "I mean…I'm Edward Cullen"

"I don't like you just because you are Edward Cullen" I replied "See you tomorrow after basketball practice" I said and I left his room and quickly walked out of the frat house, I couldn't stand to be in there anymore, the smell and the sounds were driving me insane.

If Edward thought I would be one of those girls that would just melt at the sight of his pretty eyes he was just wrong. He didn't know me at all and he should better be ready because I wasn't going to be easy on him.

He was about to see what a real woman was made of.


End file.
